Everybody's Changing
by cm88898
Summary: In this story there are no hunger games. Peeta, Katniss, Annie, Finnick, Gale, Madge and Johanna all attend the same high school. Just like in The Hunger Games Book Peeta loved Katniss since he was five, until now that is. After countless attempts to capture Katniss' heart Peeta finally gave up. It was too late when Katniss finally discovered that she loved Peeta back.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story there are no hunger games. Peeta, Katniss, Annie, Finnick, Gale, Madge and Johanna all attend the same high school. Just like in The Hunger Games Book Peeta loved Katniss since he was five, until now that is. After countless attempts to capture Katniss' heart Peeta finally gave up. It was too late when Katniss finally discovered that she loved Peeta back. Only Katniss can't move on like Peeta has.. **

**And that's basically where I begin writing this. Let me know what you think please!**

**I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I type on my tablet as my laptop is broken and it makes things about 10 times harder. **

**Thanks, **

**KATNISS POV: **

_"Katniss. Katniss, wake up!" _Annie panicked.

_"mmm, what?" _I responded sleepily.

_"Katniss you can't keep on sleeping through class, you know you're on thin ice with Principle Robins" _Annie scolded.

_"mmm, alright." _I groaned.

Trust Annie to always be looking out for everyone else, she's like the mother of the group, always looking out for everyone else.

I admire Annie a lot, she's been through so much, yet she's always smiling and making sure everyone else is okay. She does sometimes shut herself away from everyone else without even knowing when she's doing it, but none the less she's still the best friend I've ever had, we help each other.

Just as I started taking down some notes the bell rang, typical.

_"Its fine Katniss, you can copy out my notes." _Annie said with a sweet smile.

_"Thanks" _I thanked, putting her notes in to my bag.

_"How's things Katniss?"_ Annie asked, suddenly sounding serious.

_"Um well, my mother is working more hours at the Chemist-" _

_"That's great. But I meant with The whole Peeta situation?" _Annie asked lowering her voice.

_"Annie" _I moaned.

She said nothing but did give me a very stern look, one that silently said she didn't wanted an answer.

_"Theres not really a situation is there though?" _I said raising an eyebrow.

_"Katniss." _Annie said shaking her head.

_"I've come to terms with the fact that nothing is ever going to happen." _I said supporting a fake smile.

_"You've got to stop being so negative Katniss. Peeta loved you, those feelings don't just go away." _Annie said looking straight in to my eyes and gripping my arms softly.

Her words give me a sudden rush of hope but then I remember how coldly I've treated him, he's still my friend and that's more than I deserve. I want him to be happy and who could possibly be happy with someone like me.

I simply shook my head at her. Trust Annie to see the best in any situation, she's always determined to keep others hopeful and positive, an increasingly difficult job when it comes to me.

_"Trust me" _Annie said in almost a whisper.

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the cafeteria and met the others, who were all already gathered around our usual table. Finnick stood up suddenly when he saw Annie approach him and greeted her with a kiss on the forehead. Everyone apart from Johanna and Gale stays silent, they instead scoffed and made no attempt to hide their disgust at their public display of affection.

We sat and ate lunch the same way that we always did, talking and laugh a lot of the time, nothing was really different until Peeta said something that suddenly made all of the hope Annie had given me earlier vanish.

_"Guys" _he said with a huge grin on his face as he grabbed Johanna hand. _"Johanna and I have been dating for a couple of weeks now and we, well we thought it was finally time to tell you all." _

__**That wasn't really anything great to be honest, I've just got a lot of ideas, don't be too harsh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for the reviews! I don't want to give too much away but I don't think I'll be keeping them together for long, I have some different pairings I want to try out in this story. Anyway thanks again! **

**KATNISS POV: **

It felt like I had just been punched in the stomach repeatedly or like all of the air had been sucked from the earth. I felt like I couldn't breath.

The boy who had supposedly loved me not a couple of months ago was now one of my best friends boyfriend. I feel sick.

I suddenly felt all eyes on me, it turns out I was the only one yet to comment on their little announcement.

I looked down and moved around some of the remaining pasta that was left on my plate, apparently I wasn't so hungry anymore.

_"Oh sorry, um, yeah that's really cool" _I croaked.

The whole table began laughing, apart from Annie who offered me a sympathetic look.

_"So that's all you can think of Katniss, really cool?" _Johanna laughed.

_"Classic Katniss."_ Peeta stated with a smile on his face.

The others all nodded and made noises of agreement.

_"Oh I'm glad you all see me as some sort of 'lost for words' idiot all the time." _I said, rolling my eyes.

_"Katniss nobody thinks of you like that. You've just never been one of many words, that's all." _Peeta reassured me.

I simply nodded, not really caring what they thought of me anyway.

Annie and I shared a secret look, I could almost hear her asking me if I was okay.

I silently replied with a dismissive nod of the head. She obviously didn't believe me.

_"I'm going to ask coach Atala about that running event we were interested in Katniss, you coming?" _Annie asked.

_"What running event-" _I reply inquired. "_oh that running event, yeah sure." _I lied, really badly.

_"Excuse us" _Annie quickly stated not allowing anyone the opportunity to inquire about my really bad lie.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me through some hallways and in your an empty classroom.

_"Katniss, are you okay?" _Annie asked frowning.

_"Yeah, sure. It's not like I'm not happy for them. I mean c'mon it's Johanna and Peeta we're talking about. Their dating, their happy and they might end up together, forever. She'll give him everything he wants, everything I can't. That's great" _I couldn't hide my disappointment though.

_"Katniss you don't have to be so strong all the time." _Annie whispered.

_"I'm not strong. If I was this wouldn't bother me."_ I admitted.

"_Well that's not true, you are the strongest girl I know. Katniss I can't say anything that will make this better but I am here to talk whenever you need someone, you know that, right?" _Annie asked.

_"I know." _I sighed. "_thanks Ann" _I said with a small smile.

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly, lunch was the worst though. All anyone could talk about was how that now that Johanna and Peeta we're together I was the only single one left in the group. Gale and Madge. Finnick and Annie. And now Peeta and Johanna. I can't say that the fact I was single bothered me, it was the fact Peeta wasn't. I didn't necessarily want to be with him, I just didn't want anyone else to be. That sounds selfish but it's just the way I feel. He deserves to be happy and he is, I think.

Before I knew it I was sitting in my room at my desk, doing my homework. I hate math. I finally gave up and jumped on to my bed, out of the corner of my eye I saw my phone light up, I rolled over picked it up and typed in the password to see Peeta name on the screen. I felt my heart flip.

**Peeta: Hey Katniss, you done the math homework? X. **

I quickly typed back my reply,

_**Well I tried. Have you done it? X. **_

Not even a minute later my phone lit up again.

**Peeta: Of course ;). You can always copy mines tomorrow if need be X. **

I smiled like an idiot. _Damn Katniss you need to get a grip. _

**_That would be great. Thanks Peeta X. _**

**Peeta: No worries, see you then Xx. **

It's weird how one conversation can completely turn your mood around.

_"Katniss, the pizza is here."_ Prim called.

_"Okay, just use the money that's on the counter and I'll be down in a sec" _I called back.

I put my phone down on my desk and hurried downstairs.

_"mmm, smells good buddy" _I said as I ruffled Prims hair.

She only nodded and looked hungrily at the pepperoni pizza.

_"Go on then"_ I nudged her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3, **

**I am sorry if my last chapter wasn't great, I just felt like had to write something, even if nothing really happened. I will try to make this chapter worth reading. **

Katniss POV: 

I stare at myself in the mirror, _this is why Peeta doesn't love you Katniss. _There isn't much to me, I had long dark hair that I always wear in my signature braid, dull gray eyes, olive skin tone. I don't really have a figure, I'm just average. I'm not like Johanna, I don't have curves like she does. She may be small but she certainly doesn't lack in other areas. Johanna doesn't only have what boys consider a 'hot body' she has big brown eyes and a naturally pretty face, although she does wear make up. _Maybe I should start wearing make up. Maybe I should start wearing more flattering clothes? _I walked away from the mirror, unable to torture myself anymore.

_"Katniss are you ready for school yet?" _Prim called upstairs. _Thank god it was Friday already, the week had just dragged on. _

_"Yeah" _I shouted, running down the stairs grabbing my bag on the way.

The walk to school was always pleasant with Prim. We chatted about school work and our plans for the weekend. She raved about her plans with Rue and Rory, turns out they were going to the park after school today and the cinema tomorrow. _Typical, my 12 year old sister has a better social life than I do. _

_"What are you doing today Katniss?" _Prim wondered.

_"I've got a lot of homework so probably just that." _I lied. I completed all of my homework the night before. I just didn't want to admit to my little sister that I was currently trying to get out of going to the cinema with Annie, Finnick, Gale, Madge, Johanna and Peeta later on today.

She gave me a questioning look that I quick shook off.

Quite soon after we both were standing in front of the school gates, I turned round to face Prim.

_"Have a good day Little duck" _I said just as the bell rang.

_"You too Katniss." _Prim smiled as we both went our separate ways.

It didn't take me long to bump in to Peeta at my locker, he always waited on me to walk to homeroom.

_"Hey Kat, how are you?" _Peeta asked.

_"Hi, I'm alright thanks" _I answered, grabbing my math and history books and stuffing them in to my bag.

_"That's great. Are you coming along time the cinema later?" _He asked, eagerness evident in his voice.

_"Probably not. Hanging out with three couples isn't exactly my idea of a good night out." _I admitted.

_"Oh come on Katniss, please? I promise it will be fun." _He pouted.

_"Fine. But you have to stop with that damn face Mellark." _I warned.

_"I am offended that you'd accuse me of such things." _He faked hurt holding his hand over his heart.

I laughed in return and reminded him that we had only 2 minutes left to get to homeroom. He looked at me, clearly challenging me.

_"GO" _his voice echoed as we ran through the corridors racing each other.

The rest of the half day dragged on, it wasn't until I was walking home with Prim that I realized that I'd actually agreed on going to the cinema later, _nice one Katniss. _

I informed Prim of my plans leaving her with a confused look on her face.

_"I thought you were doing homework tonight?" _She questioned.

_"Well I have the whole weekend for that don't I?" _I smiled.

Prim only smiled back in return, clearly happy that I actually had plans for once.

I didn't want to sound like one of _those girls, _but I didn't have anything to wear. I raked through my closet but couldn't find anything. I went in to my mother's room desperate to find something, I didn't expect to find anything but then I found a black blouse, _I suppose this is better than nothing. _

I dressed in my light blue skinny jeans and my mother's blouse, I rolled the sleeves up to where my elbow stopped and doing most of the little gold buttons up, leaving a few left undone at my chest. I slipped on a pair Prims converse boots, her white ones. I walked to the mirror in my bedroom and for the second time today, pointed out all of my flaws. I took my hair out of it's braid and let it fall in glossy, dark waves down my back.

I walked in to Prims room to inspect her small make up collection. She doesn't really wear make up apart from lipgloss but my mother has given her some she doesn't use. I opted for a little bit of mascara, eyeliner and a subtle pink colored lipstick. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

When I arrived at the cinema I saw that Finnick and Annie were the only ones there, _good. _When Annie saw me approaching them she stood up and smiled.

_"Hey Katniss!" _Annie chirped.

_"Hi guys" _I greeted.

_"Well look at Katniss finally learning how to be a girl." _Finnick smirked.

I punched him on the arm playfully.

_"You might look like a girl but you certainly don't act like one, ouch. Nice punch though Katniss, up top!" _

We high fived earning a laugh from Annie.

We all joked around and laughed until the others arrived two by two.

I got weird looks from both Gale and Johanna. But that didn't phase me.

After a half hour discussion we all finally agreed on a film to watch, _The Perks Of Being a Wallflower. _

I have to admit I was a big unsure at first but keep ended up loving the film, I know Annie, Madge Peeta and Finnick did too. Gale and Johanna both kept going on about how it was "kind of boring.", _trust them. _

We were all hungry after the film ended and decided we'd head to McDonalds for something to eat, the boys took our orders and went up to get our food, Peeta insisted he'd pay for me, although I did protest.

_"So Katniss, isn't this afternoon little awkward for you, you know, going out with three other couples when you're still single?" _Johanna asked, glaring at me slightly.

_"Well um, Peeta insist-" _

_"Johanna, that's enough. We're all friends here and Katniss' being here isn't exactly out of the ordinary" _Annie snapped and Madge nodded.

After that everything was silent until a tall blonde boy confidently strode over to our table and made eye contact with me.

_"Hi, you're Katniss, right?" _he asked.

_"I am, who are you?" _I asked, confused as to how he knew my name already when I had no clue who he was.

_"Cato Hadley, I'm in your English class or something like that" _he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "_I just came over to ask you if you want to go out sometime?_" he asked.

_"Um-" _I began when I felt someone kick me from under the table. _"Yeah I suppose that couldn't hurt" _I said, doubtful. _"Here's my number" _I said scribbling down my number on a napkin and handing it to him _"Call me sometime" _I continued. _Where did that come from Katniss? I suppose must be lonelier than I thought. _

I had barely finished my sentence when the boys came and sat down, all staring at Cato, clearly confused.

_"I will Katniss, speak to you soon. Bye guys." _Cato said as he walked away.

_What have I done. _

_"What was all that about?" _Gale asked, still confused.

_"Katniss has a date" _Madge squealed.

All of the boys turned to me, expecting some sort of comment, I only shrugged my shoulders, and began sipping my juice.

Peeta shook his head in disbelief and Finnick offered him a questioning look. Well at least that's what it looked like.

It was only then when I realized what I'd done, I just agreed to go on a date with some guy I barely knew when I had spent the last year rejecting Peeta.

**Not a great chapter but like I said before I have a lot of ideas and I do have a plot for this story, so keep reading and things will pick up. Like I said before I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again, thanks for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 4,**

**KATNISS POV: **

The next morning when I woke up I came downstairs to a very unusual sight, my mother making breakfast. She soon noticed me standing behind her and turned to face me with a smile on her face.

_"Good morning Katniss. Sleep well?" _She asked turning her attention back to the pancakes she was making.

_"Not really." _I answered, sitting down and pouring myself some orange juice.

_"Want to talk about it?" _My mother asked sounding hopeful.

_"No" _I answered. "_I'm fine" _

_"Well okay then." _She said suddenly sounding deflated.

_"I borrowed one of your blouses last night, I hope you don't mind." _I interjected, not wanting to make her feel bad, she has really proven herself over the past few months.

_"Oh, no, no that's fine. Did you have a good night?" _She asked sounding involved again.

_"Yeah." _I answered.

It wasn't long before Prim appeared downstairs sounding happy as always and my mother handed us plates of pancakes. She sat down and ate with us for once which I know made Prim happy. After we were done she got up and left for work again, _typical. _

Prim helped me clean up and left to meet Rory and Rue at the cinema. I went upstairs and saw my phone was lit up,

_"Hi Katniss, it's Cato. I was just wondering if you were free for our date tonight? Xx" _

I almost said no but I thought I should at least give him a chance?

_"Hey, yeah that sounds fine. X" _

Within a minute he texted back.

_"Cool. Since I don't know where you live, I'll meet you at 'Marios' pizza place at 7:30? Xx" _

_"Sure, see you then. X" _

I couldn't tell if I was excited for our date or not, _I guess it could be fun. _This was all too confusing for me so I decided to text Annie about it.

_"Hi Annie, that Cato guy text me and we're going on a date tonight. Call me x" _

It took a couple of minutes but soon enough my phone started to ring, I picked up immediately.

_"Hey Katniss!" _Annie sounded hyper.

_"Hi, so do you think this is a good idea or not?" _I asked going straight to the point.

_"Well yeah, Peeta is with Johanna now and maybe this was the push you needed to move on. And that guy was really hot." _Annie Suggested.

_"Yeah, I suppose. Are you busy right now?" _I asked.

_"No, Finnick is away out for his little brothers birthday so I'm all alone" _Annie admitted.

_"Fancy going shopping with me?" _I suggested.

_"Oh my gosh, Katniss Everdeen wants to go shopping? I've heard it all now." _Annie joked.

_"I could always ask Madge." _I played along.

_"NO, I'm coming!" _Annie squealed.

We arranged a time for Annie to come and pick me up, I normally hated going shopping but I thought I should at least start to make an effort.

Soon after Annie picked me up in her white convertible and we drove to the mall. I filled her in on the details of my date and she continually squealed throughout my explanation.

We got to the mall not long after and I regretted even suggesting we came here, it was crowded by woman and kids, _this is probably normal for a Saturday. _

We made our way through some crowds and headed in to a store that sold almost anything you can imagine, Annie didn't hesitate to stuff my basket with clothes without even consulting me first which was fine until we got to the underwear section.

_"Annie I don't need any new underwear" _I moaned.

_"Katniss excuse me for saying this but, that bra is at least 2 sizes too small for you-"_

_"And you'd know this how?" _I asked suddenly intrigued.

_"I just know about these things Katniss. And as I was saying, I dread to think about what kind of panties you wear" _I cringe, knowing she's right. My worn out, black shorts wouldn't exactly be considered acceptable.

I let her make the decisions, something I'll probably regret later.

_"Annie what's the point in getting something that looks 'pretty' when he's not even going to see it" _I huffed.

_"It's all in the way you feel Katniss." _She simply answered.

We paid for all of my clothes and Annie took me in to a less busy shop that sold cosmetics. I bought some of my own eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and even a little bottle of foundation, _huh, this stuff isn't cheap, well there goes my remaining birthday money_.

None of this was cheap, thank goodness my mother had started earning more money.

We were finally done. We went to sit in a little cafe and ordered a milkshake each, mines was chocolate and Annie had strawberry.

_"So where is he taking you again?" _Annie asked.

_"Marios" _I grinned at the thought of pizza.

_"Oh well I suggest you wear the black dress." _Annie said.

_"What black dress?" _I asked.

_"The one I put in to your basket without you knowing" _Annie grinned, mischief evident through her expression.

I really don't know why I'm doing this, _I really don't. _I'm in love with Peeta not Cato, _I don't even know Cato. _I need to give him a chance, he seemed like a nice enough guy I suppose. Peeta doesn't love me anymore, he's moved on now I have to.

I pulled on the simple black dress that stopped a few inches above my knees, _not bad. _I also put on the shoes Annie had bought me, they were simple black heels, not too high. I can't believe I'm wearing this, I just don't feel comfortable, but I suppose in order to move on I have to step out of my comfort zone.

I applied a little make up, and pulled my hair in to an intricate bun style that Prim had insisted I learn how to do a few months ago.

I looked good, _for me. _

I pulled on my leather jacket and headed to the restaurant, which wasn't an easy walk considering the shoes I was wearing.

Once I got to the outside of the restaurant Cato met me, I have to admit, _he looked good. _He was wearing black suit trousers and a pale blue shirt. He greeted me by telling me I looked good, _smooth. _

Once we were seated we began to speak about school and hobbies. I found out that he didn't like Math, English or Art but he did like Gym and History, and he plays basketball. He has two little sisters, Jackie and Claire their 11. I told him about Prim and how we hardly see our mother. I have to admit he was really nice.

Time flew by and before I knew it he was driving me home. He walked me to my front door to say good night.

_"I had a really great night Katniss, and I'd love to take you out again." _He said, looking straight in to my eyes.

_"Yeah, me too. I'd like that" _I admitted.

Without warning he closed the gap in between us and kissed me, without thinking I started to kiss him back.

_"Good night Katniss" _he said quietly before walking back to his car.

_I think that went alright. _

**Not the best chapter, I know. I don't know if that was okay but the next one will be better, I promise. **


End file.
